


Defective~ Iwaoi

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Feminine Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Slurs, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: I've heard it all.All the whispers.All the sly comments.Everything.But it doesn't drag me down.Not as long as I have them to protect me.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 66





	Defective~ Iwaoi

“Don’t mess with him, son.”

“What’s wrong with that boy?” 

“He’s defective.”

“Faggot.”

“Femboy? What kind of fuckery is that?” 

  
  


I’ve heard it all. All the slurs. All the parents telling their kids to stay away. Kids thinking I’m weird. People saying I’m a mistake. Defective. They act like I’m not normal. Like I’m the only human on earth that is like this. In reality, I’m the only one out about it. I know kids like me. They come complain to me. I’m their therapist. I take the hate for them. I take it all for them. And what I get is some kids who really look up to me. They love me as their father. And I love them as well. Now there are people who aren’t like me that stick with me. My volleyball team hasn’t left me. Now they take hate for that. I feel bad but they don’t care. They say it’s worth it. They even elected me their captain. They are my family as well. There is one person that is more than that though. The person that stuck through me with everything. Iwa-Chan. My childhood friend. The one that has been there for everything. He always stood up for me. He made me feel safe. He made me feel loved. It might not be the same love I feel for him but it’s love nonetheless. And at this point, I’ll take any love I can get. 

  
  


“I give up. Get out.” Mom yells. I stand at the top of the stairs and she looks mad. “I SAID GET OUT!” She screams. “This is my house too.” I tell her. “I’ve had enough of this. Your attitude. The hate you bring our family. I was okay with it at first but this has gone too far. I let you wear her clothes as a kid because you were playing with her. Now you have taken it too far.” Mom says. “What? Wearing this?” I say flaunting the skirt and crop top at her. “This is the attitude I hate as well.” She says and I laugh, “I wonder where I got it from.” She scowls and grabs a shoe. I turn to run to my room but my big sister is standing in my way. “Excuse me.” She says. I move out of her way and let her go down. She walks to my mom and takes the shoe out of her hand. “Don’t talk to my little brother like that and don’t even think about hitting him with this.” She says and throws the shoe across the room. Mom doesn’t stand up to her. She knows what will happen if she does. So she lets her do this. She lets her talk back. She lets her defend me. This is why she’s my favorite person. “Come on.” Tama grabs my wrist and drags me with her to her room. She slams the door and locks it. “What the hell?” She says. I sit down on her bed and smirk, “Mom had it coming.” Tama slaps my head and I frown, “Sorry.” Tama sighs, “No you’re not. Now listen, I’m okay with you wearing this and being who you are. I love you no matter what. But be careful. When I’m not here, I can’t protect you. So be yourself but when you know it’s not safe then protect yourself. Mom isn’t the least of your worries.” I nod and she hugs me. I hug her back and smile, “I love you, sis.” “Love you too.” 

I give back the clothes and go back to wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. If I’m not wearing Tama’s clothes then I wear baggy clothes. “Tooru, someone is here for you!” Mom calls. I head downstairs and I can see Tama peeking her head out her door. When I get to the door, Iwa-Chan is waiting there. “Iwa-Chan~” I exclaim. I run over and give him a hug. I know it annoys mom too so might as well. “You aren’t dressed for practice.” He says and I look down. “I’m so sorry! I forgot!” I tell him. He sighs and pushes me inside, “Just go get ready.” “Come with me!” I tell him. He reluctantly follows me back up the stairs. Tama is still peeking her head out so when she sees us I wink before closing the door to my room. She rolls her eyes and I hear her door slam too. I get out my clothes as Iwa-Chan waits on my bed. “What happened?” He asks and I tilt my head, “What?” He sighs, “You only forget when something happens. Was it home or outside?” He asks and I frown. I throw on my shirt and then open the door back up. “I’ll tell you later. I promise.” I tell him. He nods and grabs my bag on the way out. We leave the house and start on our way to practice. Iwa-Chan drags me closer as people walk by. “You don’t have to worry about every little thing, you know?” I tell him and he shakes his head, “I do. Any little thing could be enough to break you and your fake self confidence.” I smile and lay my head on his shoulder as we walk, “You know me too well.” He pats my head and although people stare, he does nothing to move me. 

“Sorry I’m late!” I say as we arrive to practice. The rest of the team is already there and looking worried. “Did something happen?” “What took so long?” “We were so scared?” “Did someone do something while you were walking here?” “Who was it? I’ll fight them.” I laugh at their worry and pat each of their heads, “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Plus, they wouldn’t be able to do anything anyway! I had my Prince Charming with me to protect me! Isn’t that right, Iwa-Chan?” Iwa-Chan rolls his eyes and everyone laughs. “Text us next time.” Makki says and Mattsun pats my shoulder, “Yeah. The kids might seem really worried but we were the most worried.” “It’s not a competition.” Iwa-Chan tells them and pushes us all inside. “Let’s just start practice!” 

  
  
  


After practice, the third years and I head out for dinner. We have to be careful where we go. Some places have some really homophobic costumers that will attack us. We are pretty well known because of me but it’s okay. As long as I have Iwa-Chan around no one will mess with me. Iwa-Chan might be short and cute but he’s really intimidating and scary. We go to a ramen shop nearby another school. I have a few kids from this school so most people around here are okay with me. The homophobic people are really only the older folks and their religious kids. “So, what happened?” Iwa-Chan asks halfway throughout the meal. Makki and Mattsun look over and I shake my head. “Later.” I tell him and he sighs. I would tell him but I’d prefer to not tell Makki and Mattsun as well. They might overreact. Iwa-Chan has heard of stuff like this before. I’ve been threatened to be kicked out for years. Once Tama gets an apartment, I will move in with her. We eat our meal fast and I pay. Makki and Mattsun go a different direction than us so we part ways. “Be safe!” Mattsun calls and waves. I wave back, “We will!” Once they are gone Iwa-Chan turns to me expectantly. “Mom again. I was wearing Tama’s clothes and my mom had just seen another person complaining about it on social media. Then she went off and I talked back. Tama had to come save my ass.” I tell him and he sighs, “You need to be careful and keep that mouth of yours shut.” Iwa-Chan ruffles my hair and slings an arm around me. “Had me worried someone tried to assault you or something.” He mutters. I shake my head and lay my head on his shoulder, “Not today. That was one time and I told you I’ve been safe since then.” He sighs and leans his head against mine, “That’s still the scariest thing to me though. I worry every time you are alone. I have panic attacks because of you when you don’t answer as soon as you get home.” I stop and hug him, “I’m safe. I text you every time I get home. I’m not alone. No one is going to touch me.” I tell him. He stuffs his face into the crook of my neck and nods. “I’m sorry I’m reckless. I’m sorry I make you worry. But I’m safe now. I’m with you right now and I’m safe.” I tell him. He nods and I pull his face up to kiss his forehead. “We are safe, okay? I’m here with you and you are with me. We are safe.” I repeat. He smiles and nods. People walk around us and I know we are getting dirty looks but I don’t really care. “We should head home.” Iwa-Chan says clearing his throat. I nod and move away from him. I don’t know what Iwa-Chan is but I know he isn’t straight. He would’ve complained about the forehead kiss or the hugging or any of it. I think he likes it though. I hope he does. Maybe he’s so close to me he thinks of it as brotherly but I don’t think that’s the case. I haven’t told him I like him like that but I give him hints. By hints I mean practically screaming ‘I love Iwa-Chan’ every practice. 

We get to my house and he walks me to the doorstep before leaving. “I’ll text you when I get home.” He tells me. I nod but before he steps out into the street I scream, “Wait!” He turns around and I gesture for him to come back. When he gets back he looks worried, “What’s wrong?” He asks and I shake my head, “I don’t know. I don’t feel easy about letting you walk home alone.” He sighs and pats my head, “I go home alone all the time. I worry more about you.” I shrug off his hand and shake my head, “That’s not it though. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He looks back and shrugs, “You want me to stay the night here then?” I think about it before nodding. He sighs and nods, “I’ll text my mom.” I smile and give him one last hug before going inside. Mom might kill me but I don’t care. I grab Iwa-Chan’s hand and drag him into the house and up to my room. “Tooru?” Mom calls. I push Iwa-Chan to my room and turn around to face my mom. “What?” I ask. She comes up the stairs and grabs my hair, “I know you have a friend over. Let me see who.” I slap her hand out of my hair and lead her to my room. “Mom, this is Iwa-Chan.” I say. Iwa-Chan bows and smiles, “Iwaizumi Hajime.” Mom looks him up and down. “No. Absolutely not.” She says and moves to walk away. “Mom! Why?” I ask and she glares at me. “I know what you are doing. I am not letting another one of your kind stay in this house. One of you is enough.” She snaps. “Iwa-Chan is straight! He’s normal! Right, Iwa-Chan?” I say looking back at Iwa-Chan. Iwa-Chan looks between me and my mom before nodding, “I’m sorry ma’am but I am straight.” She looks between us both before smirking, “In that case you wouldn’t mind me setting your friend up with Tama.” Tama opens her door at this and looks around, “I heard my name.” “I’m sorry but I have a girlfriend.” Iwa-Chan says. I didn’t know this. “Oh really? Can I see a picture?” Mom asks. I gulp as Iwa-Chan scrolls through his photos. He pulls up a picture of him with a girl that looks about the same age as us. I’ve never seen her at school though. “Fine. Also, Tooru, it’s polite to call him Iwaizumi. I’m not sure he would like to be called Iwa-Chan.” Mom says before walking away. Tama looks between me and Iwa-Chan before smirking. She winks and closes the door to her room. I roll my eyes and sigh. 

“Sorry about that Iwa-Chan.” I say closing the door to my room. “It’s fine.” We stay quiet for a minute before I ask, “Is that really your girlfriend?” Iwa-Chan stares at me for a bit before laughing, “That’s my cousin.” I blush and nod, “I knew that.” He laughs more and I laugh with him. “If that was a lie. . . Are you actually. . . straight?” I ask after I catch my breath. Iwa-Chan sits for a bit and thinks, “I’m not straight. I don’t know what I am really.” He tells me. I tilt my head, “How do you know you aren’t straight though?” I ask and he laughs, “For one, straights don’t really question if they are straight or not. Another thing is I like this guy but he’s the only one I like. Otherwise, I find girls attractive.” I nod and think, “So you like this one guy but you also like girls.” I ask and he nods. “Can I ask who it is?” I ask and Iwa-Chan laughs, “You really have to ask?” I stare at him for a bit before he moves closer to me. “Let’s think about this. Who could it be?” He asks. I know he’s teasing me. “I know! It’s Makki, isn’t it?” I exclaim and he laughs, “Yup, definitely Makki.” We stop laughing for a bit and just stare at each other. I know who it is. I know who it is. It’s me. It’s me. It’s actually me. I look at his lips before glancing back up at his eyes. He’s staring at me and smiling slightly. “Is this alright?” He asks and I nod immediately. He nods and moves closer ever so slightly until his lips touch mine. It’s soft. It’s sweet. It’s perfect. I can taste the ramen from earlier but it doesn’t take away from the perfection. I know my lips are chapped but I don’t think Iwa-Chan cares. It doesn’t matter now. Our lips move in sink and we slowly start closing the distance between us until I’m on Iwa-Chan’s lap with my hands around his neck. Just as it starts getting even better, we hear the door open. I jump away and Iwa-Chan does the same. “Damn Tooru, that’s a catch you got there.” Tama let’s herself into the room and closes the door behind her. My face is red and my lips are sore. I’m guessing Iwa-Chan is the same but I don’t have the confidence to face him now. “You should really lock the door. I could’ve been Mom and you actually would’ve gotten kicked out.” Tama says sitting on the bed between me and Iwa-Chan. “Oh come on. Stop acting shy. You didn’t seem shy when you were sucking face a minute ago.” Tama says and I throw a hand over her mouth. “What are you doing in here?” I growl. She laughs and moves my hand from her face, “Well I was going to see how you were doing because I thought you would be upset about mom or him claiming to be straight but I see you are perfectly fine.” I stick my tongue out at her and she copies me. She gets up and walks to the door so I follow her, to lock the door this time. “Also, Iwaizumi. You better not break my baby brothers heart or I will snap you in half. Love you!” She says before stepping out. I lock the door behind her and lay against the door. Iwa-Chan then starts laughing. I look over and smile before laughing too. “We should sleep.” Iwa-Chan says. “Not continue. . .?” I ask coming back to the bed and he laughs before kissing my forehead, “Give it time. We have so much ahead of us. We can get to it all later.” I nod and lay down on his stomach, “Sleep doesn’t sound too bad.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**1 Year**

  
  
  
  
  


“God Damnit Tooru!” Tama yells slamming the door shut. Iwa-Chan is all kinds of red and I am too. “We might want to. . .” Iwa-Chan says and I nod, “Yeah.” 

~

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” I tell her and she screams, “I cannot unsee! It’s forever in my head! I need to bleach my eyes!” Iwa-Chan looks guilty behind us. “I’ll lock the door next time I swear!” I tell her and she shakes her head, “Why can’t y’all just get a hotel or your own apartment! Go to Hajime’s place! And if you are going to have sex here, do so while I’m at work and you know I’m not coming home. Or LOCK THE DOOR!” She screams. I feel tears in my eyes and I start laughing, “I’m sorry this is too funny. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Iwa-Chan behind me is trying to get Tama to forgive us while I can’t stop laughing. “Making out is one thing, walking in on you guys having sex is another thing completely.” Tama tells him. He apologizes and I fall onto the floor, out of breath. “Tooru, I’ve forgiven Hajime. Your turn. Apologize.” Tama tells me. “Fine. I’m sorry. We will do it somewhere else next time or lock the door.” I tell her and she nods, “Thank you. And thank god I have my own room in this apartment. If y’all even think about doing it on the couch or in my bed I’ll kill you.” I look over at Iwa-Chan and he looks over at me and she sighs, “Did you clean it afterwards?” I nod and Iwa-Chan nods as well. “Good. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT.” She screams. “Our apartment!” I tell her walking to the door. “You might pay 1/3 of the rent but it doesn’t matter. It’s mine until I say otherwise.” Tama screams as I close the door. “I told you it was a bad idea.” Iwa-Chan tells me. “It could’ve been worse.” I tell him. He nods and we continue on our way out of the apartments and to Hajime’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
